Amor Verdadero
by linda-swan
Summary: Nuevo pueblo, Nueva escuela, Nuevos amigos y.. ¿Amor?, Bella jamás pensó en enamorarse de un hombre que no seguía las reglas, un hombre líder de un banda de chicos malos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

Era un pueblo lluvioso, nublado, al menos los 360 días del año, los otros cinco con un poco de sol, Bella no estaba cómoda, pero ahora estaba bajo la custodia de Phil el marido de su madre, jamás pensó que perdería su madre en ese horrible accidente, Phil era bueno o al menos eso pensaba antes de que su madre muriera, ahora tomaba, tomaba al menos 5 días por semana, los otros dos se la pasaba con dolor de cabeza o vomitando.

Bella se moría por cumplir los 18 para salir de ese infierno a la que estaba sometida, Phil le gritaba la dañaba psicológicamente, se juro que si le ponía un mano encima 18 años o no ella se largaría no viviría pon ese monstruo en el que se había convertido Phil.

Estaban llegando a un pueblo llamado Forks, Washington, todo era verde, nublado y triste como se sentía Bella en su corazón y en su alma, se sentía vacía, se miro al espejo retrovisor, no era fea pero tampoco se sentía bonita, tenia ojos color café un poco claros, como su padre y su cabello castaño rojizo, largo hasta la cintura con unos rulos al final, su madre le decía que era hermosa, pero claro era su madre.

Ya estamos llegando.-Dijo Phil secamente.

Bella vio una casa pequeña para dos personas, como azul, estaba bien pensó, mientras Phil se mantenga lejos de mi.

Mañana entraras a la escuela, ten todo listo, te llevare, pero tendrás que averiguar cómo regresar, caminando en auto, como veas.- Dijo Phil fríamente. –De ahí en adelante te irás a la escuela sola, dicen que no está muy lejos.

Claro, pensó Bella típico de Phil dejarla abandonada y a su suerte.

Llegaron a su nueva casa, eligieron sus cuartos, Bella limpio un poco su cuarto, la cocina y la sala cuando termino ya había oscurecido, miro el reloj para observar la hora y eran las siente, Bella se sorprendió ya que ni siquiera había desempacado sus cosas, subió a su habitación para sacar su pijama, ya mañana desempacaría regresando de la escuela, tomo lo que necesitaba se metió al baño para darse una ducha, lavarse los diente e irse a la cama no sin antes poner el despertador.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó, tomo lo que se pondría para la escuela, vio el día frio, lluvioso y nublado, así que opto por una blusa suelta que se ajustaba en el área del busto y los hombros color rosa claro, con un ligero suéter blanco con dos botones que se abrochaba del área del busto, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos converse, tomo su mochila y una chamarra blanca.

Cuando bajo, Phil ya estaba allí solo escuchó un vámonos de su parte, subió al auto y 10 minutos después ya estaba en el Instituto Forks, no estaba muy lejos así que podría regresar a casa e ir a la escuela caminando sin problemas a excepción de la sombrilla que tendría que llevar para no mojarse.

Bajo del auto sin ni siquiera despedirse y en el momento en que cerró la puerta Phil ya se estaba yendo, así que dio media vuelta para disponerse a entrar a la escuela pero le sorprendió lo que vio varios alumnos bajando de sus autos, o recargados en el platicando, pero en una esquina al fondo vio al menos 4 autos ostentosos y al menos 6 motocicletas tipo Harley, chicos con chamarras de cuero o pantalones de cuero, platicando con algunas chicas muy hermosas.

Bella se dio cuenta como uno de ellos volteaba a verla, era guapísimo, alto ere el más alto de todos, musculoso, el color de sus ojo no lo podía definir de los lejos que estaba, pero si su cabello cobrizo revuelto, sin mencionar su barba, que parecía que llevaba una semana con ella, el muchacho se veía mucho mayor, se sorprendió al comprender que al parecer el era un estudiante como ella, el la miraba con una mirada fría, seca, pareciera que la odiara sin conocerla.

Bella negó con la cabeza, se dijo así misma seguramente son problemáticos así que se encamino para entrar a la escuela y preguntar por su horario.

Buenos días.-Saludo Bella al entrar a la oficina.

Buenos días querida,.- la saludo una señora regordeta.- en que puedo ayudarte.- Pregunto la señora.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, la nueva estudiante, venía a ver mis horarios para saber cuál será mi primera clase.-Dijo Bella.

Ah sí claro, te esperábamos desde ayer cariño, pensamos que te puedo haber pasado algo.-Contesto a señora regordeta.

No, no paso nada, solo nos retrasamos en el camino, esos es todo.-Contesto Bella, la verdad es que si se habían retrasado pero por la única razón es que Phil estaba ahogado de borracho, así que ella tuvo que conducir la mitad del camino.

Oh bueno, entonces no dije nada, por cierto yo soy la Señora Cope, así que si tienes alguna duda no dudes en dirigirte hacia mi.-Dijo la Señora Cope sonriendo.

Bella sonrió y se lo agradeció, miro su horario y a primera hora tenia español, después matemáticas, después biología, el receso y sus dos últimas horas, literatura e historia, sus dos materias favoritas.

Entro a la primera clase y maldijo al profesor por obligarla a presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros, vio algunas burlas de sus compañeras femeninas ante su sonrojo.

Después de terminar con ese martirio, tomo asiento y puso atención a su clase, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que transcurrió la hora salto al escuchar el timbre dado por finalizada la clase, tomo sus cosas para ir a su próxima clase que era su tortura personal, matemáticas.

Salió rápidamente del salón, ya que no sabía exactamente donde estaba su siguiente salón de clases asi que estaba apresurada por los pasillos mirando el numero de salones cuando de repente choco con alguien.

Huh!, lo siento tanto!.-Dijo Bella apresuradamente ayudando a recoger los libros de la persona que empujo.

Porque no te fijas por don…-Decía un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto muy delgado de cabello muy corto, cerró los ojos y negó hacia ambos lados diciendo.- No, tu discúlpame a mi estaba distraído,-Dijo sonriendo el joven y medio coqueteando.- Soy Mike Newton.-Dijo Mike tendiéndole la mano.

Bella Swan, ¿sabes dónde está el salón D-14?.-Pregunto Bella.

Vas a clase de Matemáticas!,-Exclamo el joven animado.- es tu día de suerte tomaremos clases juntos, yo te llevare.

Así que Bella, ¿de dónde emigraste?, digo si se puede saber.-Pregunta Mike intentando haciendo platica.

De Phenix, Arizona.-Contesto Bella.

Wow!, y no deberías estar bronceada?.-Pregunto Mike haciéndose el sorprendido.

Si, supongo que por eso me deportaron.-Contesto Bella simplemente.

Mike soltó una carcajada muy fuerte para el gusto de Bella.

Entraron a la clase y el Profesor Rodriguez aun no había llegado asi que para mala suerte de Bella, Mike la presento a la clase.

¡Hey chicos saluden a la nueva, Bella Swan!.-Grito Mike a todo el salón el cual la voltearon a ver, lo que causo un gran sonrojo en Bella.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lo se es corto pero en este fic los capis serán cortos ok?.**

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

¡Hola Bella!

¡Que hay!

¡Un gusto en conocerte preciosa!

Fueron las exclamaciones que se escucharon de sus compañeros y algunas risas en son de burla.

Hola Bella, mi nombre es Ángela Weber, pero puedes llamar Ang-Dijo una joven de lentes que a Bella le pareció agradable.

Hola Ang, soy Bella.

Yo soy Jessica Stanley, Bella.-Se le acerco una rubia de ojos azules.

Hola.-Dijo Bella simplemente no le agradaba la chica, había algo que no le gustaba.

Qué tal si te juntas en el almuerzo con nosotros, así tendrás con quien juntarte y conocerás mas personas.-Dijo Mike, cosa que no le gusto a Jessica Stanley.

La verdad es que te lo agradezco no quiero incomodar, además debo ponerme al corriente, estaré en la biblioteca.-Contesto Bella incomoda ante la mirada asesina de Jessica.

Peroo..-Decia Mike, cuando de repente fue interrumpido.

En ese momento entro el Profesor Rodríguez pidiendo a Mike que se siente y obligando a Bella a que se presentara con el grupo, a pesar de que ya se había presentado.

A continuación tendría Biología con el profesor Banner, cuando entro al laboratorio el profesor Banner, él le dio unos libros y le indico que se sentara con la señorita Brandon, cuando Bella volteo trato de averiguar quién era, pero nadie levanto la mano, así que vio dos asientos vacios en primera fila.

En menos de dos minutos entro una joven apresurada disculpándose con el profesor Banner por llegar tarde se sentó a lado de ella y le sonrió.

Hola!, soy Alice Brandon.-Le saludo la joven con una sonrisa y muy animada.

Bella Swan.-Contesto Bella tímidamente.

Hola Bella y dime que te trae a Forks, y a esta nueva institución.- Dijo Alice con deje burla pero con buenas intenciones.

Mi padrastro quería cambiar de aires.-Contesto Bella simplemente.

Alice sonrió.- Y dime Bella ya hiciste algún amigo.-Pregunto Alice, a lo que Bella negó, pero después recordó a Mike y a Ang, se corrigió diciendo que solo dos.

¡Qué bien! entonces permíteme ser tu tercera amiga, qué emoción ya verás Bella seremos grandes amigas, nunca apuestes contra mi.-Dijo Alice muy animadamente.

Bella sonrió tímidamente, después se dispusieron a poner atención a la clase.

Después de una hora de clase, el timbre sonó por fin, ¿Bella quieres almorzar con nosotros?.-Pregunto Alice.

¿Con nosotros?.-Pregunto Bella extrañada al escuchar a Alice hablando en plural.

Si, presentarte a mis amigos, y a mi novio Bella.-Dijo Alice animadamente.-Vamos!.-Decía Alice mientras tomaba a Bella de las manos para jalarla hacia ella.

De acuerdo.-Contesto Bella un poco cohibida ante la hiperactividad de su nueva amiga, sin darse cuenta como el salón la miraba algunos con terror, otros con celos y otros con preocupación Bella se pregunto por qué.

Al terminar la clase Bella fue a su casillero Alice vendría por ella, ya que primero iría a guardar sus pertenencias, en ese momento vio a Mike acercarse apresurado, sin ni siquiera dejarla hablar le dijo.

Es cierto que hablaste con Alice Brandon, no puedes hacer eso, es suicidio social, acaso quieres que nadie te hable, ella no solo se junta con los dragones si no que es novia de uno de ellos.-Exclamo Mike asustado.

Bella no entendía de lo que hablaba,-De que hablas, ella fue muy amable con migo y no me incomoda ni me mira extraño como tu amiga Jessica, además no hagas caso a lo que los demás digan, Mike, además que esa tontería de suicidio social

Bella escucha ellos son una banda de..de…de..bárbaros, si eso, bárbaros.-Dijo Mike,- aun estas a tiempo de salvar tu reputación ven con nosotros,-Dijo Mike tomándola del brazo jalándola.

Mike suéltame, no iré contigo a ninguna parte.-Dijo Bella.

Créeme Bella me lo agradecerás después.-Exclamo Mike.

Mike te eh dicho me que sueltes.-Grito Bella asustada.

¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

Se escucho la voz de un hombre, a lo cual lo volteo a ver una Bella agradecida y un Mike asustado.

Bella se sorprendió al verlo tomado de la mano de Alice, ese muchacho se veía mucho mayor.

Bella, ¿estás bien?,-Pregunto Alice acercándose a Bella.

Bella se dio cuenta que Mike la había soltado, y que todos en el pasillo se les quedaba viendo, el muchacho que le había ¿ordenado? A Mike que la soltara mantenía una mirada helada, si las miradas mataran Mike ya estaría muerto, pensó Bella.

Si, gracias Alice.-Dijo Bella tomándola con una mano, y en la otra con sus libros.

Largo de aquí Newton, sabes que solo necesito un pretexto para romperte las piernas,.-Dijo el Joven que acompañaba a Alice.- Mike se puedo tenso, volteo a ver a Bella y después al acompañante de Alice, dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿Están bien?.-Pregunto el acompañante de Alice a ambas.

Si estamos bien cariño y ¿tu Bella?-Pregunto Alice mirándola.

Estoy bien Alice gracias solo fue el sus, aunque la verdad no sé lo que paso realmente, el simplemente llego y…

No le hagas caso, Newton es una comadreja miedosa, se cree con derechos que no le corresponden. -Decía el joven amablemente.- No te preocupes a partir de ahora, si eres amiga de Alice estas bajo nuestra protección.

Bella quedo sorprendida y extrañada ¿nuestra protección?, a que se refería ese hombre con eso.

Bella lo lamento no los presente, el es mi novio, Jasper Withlock.- Decía Alice.

Mucho gusto Jasper, yo soy….

Bella Swan,-Termino de decir Jasper.-Alice se te adelanto en el camino.-Le dijo sonriendo.

Bella le regreso la sonrisa agradecida de lo amable que era con ella, Alice les dijo vamos a almorzar.

Te presentare a Rosalie Bella, ella es tan agradable serán granddez amigas lo presiento y también a su novio Emmet es grandote, asus al principio por su tamaño, pero ya verás que solo es un osito de peluche vestido de oso salvaje.- Decía Alice sin parar Bella pensó que no respiraba cuando hablaba por la rapidez y el entusiasmo, Jasper solo confirmo su sospecha.

Alice, respira, -Decía Jasper.- Además que Emmet te escuche decir eso, se morirá el tiene una reputación lo olvidas.-Termino de decir Jasper divertido.

Alice solo soltó una sonrisita y brinco para alcanzar a y darle un pequeño beso en los labios de Jasper que era muchísimo más alto que ella, al ver aquella muestra de carriño y amor a lo cual Bella se sonrojo y volteo la cara pensando en el mal tercio que hacía.

Entraron al comedor, que estaba lleno de adolescentes, caminando con sus charolas por todos lados, se acercaron a una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo de el área de cafetería, eran tres mesas estaban alejadas de las demás, Bella no deja de mirar ese punto hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando precisamente a ese punto.

Se sentaron en una de las tres mesas que era la del medio, Se sentaron los tres juntos, en eso un chico alto no tanto como Jasper se le acerco a susurrarle algo al oído, Bella se dio cuenta que Jasper se puso tenso y solo asintió.

Jasper no sonrió y nos dijo.- Vuelvo en un momento.-Se acero a Alice a darle un casto beso en los labios.

¿Alice?, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-Dijo Bella.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

Ya la estás haciendo.-Dijo Alice soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se la devolvió y pregunto.-¿Realmente Jasper estudia aquí? es que se ve un poco mayor.

Alice solo sonrió y le dijo.- Tienes razón Bella Jasper al igual que Emmet y Edward son un poco mayores, y si estudian aquí de echo estudian en su último año, por desgracia sus estudios de ultimo año se vieron interrumpidos por que estuvieron en la cárcel, Jasper y Emmet tienen 22 años y Edward 24 años es el mayor de los dos el no estudia aquí ya que bueno el estaba en la universidad cuando se metieron en problemas.

Bella quedo sorprendida y admirada ante la explicación de Alice y por que estuviera saliendo con un ex –convicto.

Sé que te sonara extraño Bella pero ellos no son malos, al menos no con nosotras, pero eso si no te metas con ellos porque romperán los huesos, créeme eh visto a Jasper enojado y no es algo muy agradable aun que conmigo se calma un poco realmente me apiado de quien provoque su molestia, aun que la verdad el que si me da miedo es Edward, es tan frio, serio, cortante, es un hombre de carácter fuerte, pareciera que siempre está enojado, si así se ve cuando está molesto no quiero averiguar cómo se ve cuando está furioso. –Decía Alice.

Es por eso que Mike reacciono de esa manera el sabe de ellos, estaba totalmente asustado, y en ese momento yo no lo entendía y ahora lo entiendo, pero no se me hace justo que no hablen con alguien por ser un ex-convicto. -decía Bella apasionadamente.

Ojala todos pensaran como tu Bella, en el fondo ellos no son malos si no, jamás le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Jasper, el es el amor de mi vida Bella y realmente no me imagino la vida sin el, no concibo la idea de estar sin el, mis padres jamás aceptaron que yo amaba y amo a este hombre, por eso en cuanto cumplí los 18 me fui de casa de mis padres y me fui con Jasper, venimos aquí a Forks, ya que Edward tiene propiedades aquí, asi que, aquí estamos.- Decía Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Vaya, Alice eso significa que no eres de Forks,.-Dijo Bella afirmando.

Así es, en realidad soy de Chicago.-Dijo Alice simplemente.

Pero si eres de Chicago, eso significa que todos ustedes vienen de allá.-Acertó Bella.

Así es Bella, todo sucedió en Chicago, el arresto, su libertad, nuestra historia de amor, todo.

¿Y quién es ese tal Edward?-Pregunto Bella curiosa.

Bueno pues ya te hable algo de el, el es el líder por así decirlo, son solo pocos los de confianza que hablan directamente con Edward, de hecho entre ellos son Jasper y Emmet, el otro se llama Carlisle a el después lo conocerás, pero tiene una excelente relación con los demás, en el sentido de que no es tan brusco, ya que créeme jamás lo eh escuchado o visto reír, ni hablar con alguien suavemente, pero tampoco es grosero conmigo o con Rose, solo es, indiferente.-Termino de decir Alice.

¿Ellos son una especie de mafia?.- Pregunto Bella nerviosa y un tanto asustada ante la respuesta.

¡No!, santo dios Bella, a Ellos los arrestaron por robar información y venderla, ahora trabajan ayudando a la policía en algunos casos, es algo así como un pago por los daños causados, son una organización pero no son los malos simplemente tratan de ayudar de la forma que ellos saben y entienden, sin mencionar que el FBI y la CIA les paga muy bien.-Dijo Alice.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**

******De verdad lo siento se que tarde mucho pero tenia cosas que hacer asi que les dejo el cap ok? beso a todos.!**

******y por cierto! feliz año! nuevooo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

¿FBI? la ¿CIA?, wow! es mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero Alice como es que me cuentas esto se supone que debería ser algo entre ustedes, me lo cuentas como si yo me llevara con cada uno de ustedes.-Pregunto Bella confundida.

Bueno es que como te dije antes seremos grades amigas y la verdad es que no quiero secretos entre nosotras, además no lo olvides Bella nunca apuestes contra mi.-Aseguro Alice muy segura.

Bella sonrió, y de repente vinieron los recuerdos, sus queridos padres, la muerte de su padre a causa de una terrible enfermedad, el accidente y la muerte de su madre y la violencia de su padrastro, cerró los ojos para egresar al mundo.

Se dio cuenta que Alice la miraba preocupada así que le sonrió, en eso vio que se acercaba un rubia escultural que al ver su estilo y forma de caminar sintió como su autoestima se tiraba por los suelos.

¡Rosalie!, que bueno que llegas quiero presentarte a Bella Swan, Bella ellas es Rosalie Hale, serán grandes amigas, no me corrijo las tres seremos grandes amigas.-Grito Alice dando pequeños brinquitos.

Rosalie la miraba sorprendida, tanto a ella como a Alice, después volteo a ver a Bella queriéndose disculpar por Alice, Bella le sonrió dándole a entender que o importaba.

Es un placer en conocerte Bella, las amigas de Alice también son mis amigas.- Dijo Rosalie.

El gusto es mío Rosalie.-Dijo Bella simplemente.

Así que Bella, de dónde vienes.

Y aquí iba otra vez a contar de donde venia, porque venía, que esperaba, sus planes a futuro, etc.

Ya había finalizado el día al menos el escolar, así que se encontró con Alice y Rosalie a la salida, no sin darse cuentead las miradas de los demás estudiantes, Alice y Rosalie le pidieron su número de Celular a Bella, ya intercambiados los celulares, Bella se encamino a su casa.

Cuando llego Phil estaba despierto buscando en el refrigerador, la volteo a ver y dijo fríamente.-Llegas tarde.

No llegue tarde simplemente llegue 30 minutos después de la salida por que debo caminar de regreso.-Contesto Bella.

Phil se rasco la barbilla y dijo. -Deberían dejarlos salir más temprano, deben entender que tienes cosas importantes que hacer como alimentarme, que piensas hacer de comer no hay nada en este refrigerador.

Tomando en cuenta que llegamos apenas ayer y no has ido a comprar lo que se necesitamos, durante el día, tendremos que pedir una pizza.-Contesto Bella fríamente.

Oye tu!, yo estuve ocupado todo el día, no estuve perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela como tu!,- Le grito Phil.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**De verdad lo siento se que tarde mucho pero tenia cosas que hacer asi que les dejo el cap ok? beso a todos.!**

**y por cierto! feliz año! nuevooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

No me grites, y ocupado en con que ¿durmiendo?.-Exclamo Bella ya enojada.

Mira skwinkla a mi no me grites, toma el teléfono y pide una pizza, que traigan una caja de cervezas y lo que sea que quieras tomar.-Dijo Phil dando la media vuelta para sentarse en el sillón y encender el televisor.

Bella solo lo miro negando con la cabeza hizo lo que le pidió, tomo sus cosas subió a su habitación para darse un baño, y después hacer sus deberes cuando termino bajo para tomar una rebanada de pizza, vio que Phil esta tendido con la mitad del cuerpo en el sofá y la otra mitad en el piso con las seis botellas de cerveza y el televisor prendido.

Al día siguiente Bella se debía levantar más temprano ya que tendría que caminar a la escuela.

Se encontró con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y un muchacho del tamaño de Jasper pero un poco mas musculoso, saludo a los tres primeros y a este ultimo que se lo presentaron como Emmet McCarthy, este chico era un pillo.

No paraba de hacer bromas diciéndole todo el tiempo Belly Bells, que se supone era el apodo de la nueva, cuando Bella preguntó Rose, Alice y Jasper solo rodearon los ojos, entonces Emmet, le explico que Alice era la duende, Rose su muñequita y Jasper, bueno era solo Jazz, entonces Bella le pregunto a Emmet cuál era su apodo a lo que Emmet respondió.-Soy un peluche lleno de amor.

Entonces todos soltaron unas carcajadas, después de clases Alice la invito a Cenar el viernes en su casa, siendo interrumpida por Jasper.

Alice antes de invitar a Bella debes hablar con Edward para pedirle permiso si puedes llevar a alguien su casa.-Dijo Jasper a lo que Alice soltó un puchero.

Jasper tiene razón Alice, no es nuestra casa después de todo.-Dijo Rose tratando de calmar la situación.

Oigan no se preocupen por mi, no quiero incomodar a nadie además si él se niega podemos vernos en otro lado.-Propuso Bella.

No,-dijo rotundamente Alice,-nunca apuesten contra mi será en la casa Edward aceptara, además tengo un presentimiento respecto a ti Bella.-Dijo Alice.

Respecto a mi?, de que se trata Alice.-Pregunto Bella.

Aun no lo sé, pero será en nuestra casa.-Dijo Alice firmemente.

Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Rose dándole un fuerte abrazo, cosa que imito Alice y Jasper.

Fue todo un placer en conocerte Belly Bells.-Dijo Emmet dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El placer fue mio osito cariñosito.-Contesto Bella, ante ese apodo Emmet quedo estático, los demás solo soltaron una carcajada en son de burla.

Me las pagaras mañana pequeño demonio, escucho decir a Emmet.

Bella, sonrió y se encamino a la casa, no tenía ganas de ver a Phil, se la pasaba mejor con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

No me grites, y ocupado con que ¿durmiendo?.-Exclamo Bella ya enojada.

Mira skwinkla a mi no me grites, toma el teléfono y pide una pizza, que traigan una caja de cervezas y lo que sea que quieras tomar.-Dijo Phil dando la media vuelta para sentarse en el sillón y encender el televisor.

Bella solo lo miro negando con la cabeza hizo lo que le pidió, tomo sus cosas subió a su habitación para darse un baño, y después hacer sus deberes cuando termino bajo para tomar una rebanada de pizza, vio que Phil esta tendido con la mitad del cuerpo en el sofá y la otra mitad en el piso con las seis botellas de cerveza y el televisor prendido.

Al día siguiente Bella se debía levantar más temprano ya que tendría que caminar a la escuela.

Se encontró con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y un muchacho del tamaño de Jasper pero un poco mas musculoso, saludo a los tres primeros y a este ultimo que se lo presentaron como Emmet McCarthy, este chico era un pillo.

No paraba de hacer bromas diciéndole todo el tiempo Belly Bells, que se supone era el apodo de la nueva, cuando Bella preguntó Rose, Alice y Jasper solo rodearon los ojos, entonces Emmet, le explico que Alice era la duende, Rose su muñequita y Jasper, bueno era solo Jazz, entonces Bella le pregunto a Emmet cuál era su apodo a lo que Emmet respondió.-Soy un peluche lleno de amor.

Entonces todos soltaron unas carcajadas, después de clases Alice la invito a Cenar el viernes en su casa, siendo interrumpida por Jasper.

Alice antes de invitar a Bella debes hablar con Edward para pedirle permiso si puedes llevar a alguien su casa.-Dijo Jasper a lo que Alice soltó un puchero.

Jasper tiene razón Alice, no es nuestra casa después de todo.-Dijo Rose tratando de calmar la situación.

Oigan no se preocupen, no quiero incomodar a nadie además si él se niega podemos vernos en otro lado.-Propuso Bella.

No,-dijo rotundamente Alice,-nunca apuesten contra mi será en la casa de Edward el aceptara, además tengo un presentimiento respecto a ti Bella.-Dijo Alice.

Respecto a mi?, de que se trata Alice.-Pregunto Bella.

Aun no lo sé, pero será en nuestra casa.-Dijo Alice firmemente.

Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Rose dándole un fuerte abrazo, cosa que imito Alice y Jasper.

Fue todo un placer en conocerte Belly Bells.-Dijo Emmet dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El placer fue mio osito cariñosito.-Contesto Bella, ante ese apodo Emmet quedo estático, los demás solo soltaron una carcajada en son de burla.

Me las pagaras mañana pequeño demonio, escucho decir a Emmet.

Bella, sonrió y se encamino a la casa, no tenía ganas de ver a Phil, se la pasaba mejor con sus nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en la mansión Cullen.

Buenos días, Eleazar, Carmen, Esme, Carlisle, Benjamín, Zafrina, que tal el día.-Pregunta Alice muy animada, entrando detrás Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie.

Aburrido enana y el de ustedes.-Pregunto Benjamín.

Divertidísimo, Bella le dijo a Emmet osito cariñosito.-Dijo Alice burlonamente a lo que todos soltaron carcajadas.

Esa chica ya me agrada,-Dijo Carlisle.

Si claro búrlense, de su pobre Emmet.-Dijo Emmet dramatizando, a lo que Rose le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

Auch!, amor solo bromeaba.- Le dijo Emmet son lagrimas falsas en los ojitos a Rose.

Edward solo miraba serio a lo lejos, le daba gusto que sus amigos se diviertan, ya que él sentía que no podría sonreír mas, no después de lo que vio y vivio en Bagdad, ver como mataban torturaban a sus padres, no era algo que cualquier niño de ocho años deba pasar.

Edward estaba apunto de dar media vuelta para entrar a su despacho,-Edward!,- El se detuvo cuando escucho el grito de Alice.-debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Edward volteo a ver a Alice.- Te escucho.- Dijo Edward con una voz baja, fria y un poco brusca.

Quiero hacer una cena.-Exclamo Alice.

Bien dile a Sue lo que quieres aprender a preparar y te enseñe.-Dijo Edward simplemente.

Al escuchar eso los demás soltaron un bufido tratando de evitar que se escuche sus risas contenidas.

No Edward, no me refería a eso, me refiero que quiero hacer una cena para todos nosotros y quiero invitar a una nueva amiga nuestra, ella es diferente no le gusta lo que piensen los demás al verla con nosotros y la verdad es que nos agrada a Rose, Emmet, Jasper y a mí, y estoy totalmente segura que a los demás les gustara al igual que a ti, te pregunto por que es tu casa y no sé si la quieras recibir, por favor Edward di que si, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿sí?.-Explico Alice poniendo cara de cordero.

Los demás lo miraban esperando una repuesta de Edward, el cual solo miraba fríamente a Alice, Alice estaba dándose por vencida cuando se dio cuenta que Edward no daba respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

Está bien.-Dijo Edward simplemente.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no creía que Edward aceptara asi nada mas porque así,-¿Cuándo será tu cena?

El viernes a las 8,- contesto feliz y animadamente Alice.

De acuerdo, -Dijo Edward asintiendo, y después miro a los chicos,-Carlisle, Ben, Jasper, Emmet Eleazar, vengan a mi despacho.-Dijo esto último dando la vuelta.

Alice volteo a ver a las chicas felices, así que se apresuro para planear lo de la cena.

En el despacho de Edward, el les estaba indicando un caso que envió el FBI, al parecer este tipo estaba causando problemas en Nueva York.

Investigue algunos datos que pueden ayudar a los agentes del FBI, pero al parecer el tipo es escurridizo, necesito que lo localizamos vía satélite y no quitarle el ojo de encima para que podamos guiar a estos agentes hacia este malnacido.-Dijo Edward brusca y fríamente.

De acuerdo Ben y yo nos encargaremos de poner el satélite en su punto Edward.-Dijo Carlisle.

Bien pueden irse, deben descansar al igual que yo ayer no dormi investigando a este tipo.-Dijo Edward.

Descansa un poco.-Dijo Eleazar.

Lo hare, pueden retirarse, Jasper, Emmet quédense.-Dijo Edward.

Cuando todos se fueron Edward pregunto.- quien es la chica de la que hablaba Alice?.-Pregunto Edward.

Bella Swan,-Dijo Emmet.- es una gran chica, Edward, ella es muy agradable, es inteligente, hasta a Jazz le agrada, Dijo Emmet animadamente.

¿Qué estas haciendo Edward?.-Pregunto Jasper al ver a Edward escribiendo en la computadora.

Simple y sencillamente quiero saber a quién van a meter a mi casa.-Dijo Edward fríamente.

.

.

.

Edward Bella es una buena chica.-Dijo Jasper.

Si es buena Chica no la encuentro en el sistema solo varias personas con el apellido Swan, ¿seguro que ese es su nombre?.-Pregunto Edward sin despegar la mirada de la computadora.

No,-Dijo Jasper,-su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan.

Bien, al pareceres una buena estudiante, no se ha metido en ningún problema, tienes 17 y dentro de un mes cumplirá los 18,- Decía Edward.-al parecer no hay nada peli…-Edward se detuvo de repente, cosa que extraño a Jasper y a Emmet.

¿Qué pasa Edward?, ¿encontraste algo?.-Pregunto Jasper curioso, jamás había visto a Edward quedarse sin habla.

No, nada, descansen nos vemos mañana,-Dijo Edward mas cortante de lo normal.

Emmet y Jasper se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron ignorar a un Edward que era extraño para ellos, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Edward no paraba de mirara la fotografía que había en la pantalla, era la foto de una joven preciosa, la misma joven que había visto llegar a la escuela el lunes, cuando fue con Emmet y Jasper para tratar de un asunto, policial.

Edward quedo prendado ante esa chica y desde ese día no podía sacársela de la cabeza estuvo toda a semana averiguando quien era para que de repente llegara la mujer de Jasper y la invitara.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta ya estaba duro, soltó un juramento se paro no sin antes imprimir la fotografía y guardarla en su caja de seguridad, al parecer esta iba ser una noche muy larga.

Al día siguiente en el instituto de Forks, Alice estaba parloteando mientras Bella guardaba algunos libros en su casillero. -Así que Edward de repente dijo de acuerdo así que, cena el viernes a las 8, pero pide el día completo Bella será tarde de chicas.- Decía Alice.

¿Tarde de chicas?,-Pregunto Bella a lo que Alice asintió alegremente.-de acuerdo, entonces saliendo de clases el viernes, tarde de chicas, traeré mi ropa.

No, no te preocupes por la ropa, solo trae tu presencia de lo demás yo me encargo Bella.-Dijo Alice de forma que no haya peros, a lo cual Bella ya no dijo nada.

Paso el día aburrido con las clases, cuando llego a casa le dijo a Phil que no iría a casa el viernes después de la escuela ya que iría a casa de una compañera, Phil solo le dijo de acuerdo y se recostó sobre el sillón para ver el televisor.

Bella solo lo miro, después subió hacia su habitación, para hacer la tarea, después de dos horas termino y se disponía a bajar para hacer la cena, como Phil no había comprado mucho abrió la lata de salsa de tomate, hirvió agua para la pasta de espagueti, y wala, la cena estaba lista.

Phil despertó al oler la cena, y se sentó en la mesa, Bella tomo un plato y el tenedor y se lo dejo a Phil para que se sirviera.

Phil se levanto antes de servirse para tomar una cerveza, regreso a su asiento, Bella lo miraba mientras cenaba,- el viernes no vendré a casa después de la escuela, iré a casa de una compañera para hacer un trabajo, tomando en cuenta que no conozco del todo el pueblo, lo más conveniente es que me quede a dormir en su casa.-Dijo Bella.

¿Y qué?, ¿yo me quedo sin comida, sin cena?- Protesto Phil.

Obviamente te dejare la comida y la cena hecha para que tu solo lo calientes en el horno, y el desayuno de la mañana siguiente si quieres.-Dijo Bella levantándose con su plato.- Además, tengo que hacer ese trabajo para el lunes, a menos que quieras que pase todo el fin de semana en su casa, y no te haga ni desayuno, ni comida, ni…..

Está bien.-Dijo Phil.- lárgate a casa de tu compañera.

Bella sonrió, evitando que Phil la viera, así que después de cenar lavo sus platos y subió a su habitación para dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levanto para ir a la escuela, la mañana paso rápido para darle la bienvenida a la tarde, llego a su casa y preparo la comida, la cena, y la comida y cena del día siguiente y aprovecho para preparar el desayuno de Phil.

Subió hacer sus deberes, y se durmió, despertando con la alarma, dando la bienvenida al esperado y misterioso, viernes.

Ya en la escuela, Rose, y Bella estaban platicando de cómo sería su tarde de chicas,- Realmente Rose no sé como podre quedarme a dormir en tu casa si ni siquiera ropa traigo.-Dijo Bella.

No te preocupes, Alice lo tiene todo arreglado, iremos a un spa, después de compras, luego iremos a mi departamento arreglarnos y de ahí a la mansión Cullen.

Bella la miraba con los ojos abiertos,- Rose, como que al ¿spa?, de ¿compras?, Rose yo, de verdad no tengo dinero.

No te preocupes, Bella solo disfruta esta tarde con nosotras ¿sí?-Dijo Rose.

Bella negó,- No Rose yo, de verdad lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

Bella, por favor ya está todo listo, no puedes echarte atrás, mira si no te sientes cómoda, nos lo pagas luego de ¿acuerdo?.-Pregunto Rose.

Bella a duras penas acepto, no le gustaba de todo la idea, pero que se le podía hacer, saliendo de la escuela, fueron de compras, Bella jamás pensó que Alice fuera una loca por las compras, le compraron un vestido bastante elegante para la cena, Bella protesto, ya que se le hacía demasiado para una simple cena.

Alice y Rose le dijeron que aceptara, ya que ellas no aceptaba protestas, después de dos horas de tortura de compras, Bella se convenció de que jamás iría de compras con esas dos, al terminar fueron al spa donde les dinero unos masajes que a Bella le quito toda la tensión de los últimos 6 meses, manicure, pedicura, eso sí que le había gustado a Bella.

De ahí fueron apresuradas al departamento de Rose ya que según ellas no tendrían tiempo para arreglarse, Bella se extraño ya que tenia suficiente tiempo, tenían al menos 4 horas.

Alice obligo a Bella a darse unbaño y lavarse el cabello, depues le pàso una ropa interior que dejaba bastante a la imaginación, Bella protesto sonrojada ya que nunca se había puesto ropa interior de seda, pero Alice y Rose la ignoraron, le pusieron una bata, y la sentaron en una silla, Alice, la maquillaba y Rose le arreglaba el cabello.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarla había pasado una hora, no la dejaron verse en un espejo la sentaron en la cama, y en otra hora terminaron la dos al mismo tiempo, después sacaron sus vestidos, el de Rose era rojo con mallas negras y zapatos de punta demasiado altos para su gusto negro, el de Alice era un vestido morado y zapatillas igual de altas moradas, en ese momento Rose saco un vestido azul straple que solo se ajustaba del área del busto y lo demás era suelto, tenía un detalle muy bonito en medio de sus pechos my una zapatillas plateadas gracias a dios no tan altas.

La hicieron que volteara al espejo, Bella se sorprendió ni ella misma se reconoció, no es que ella fuer vanidosa ni nada, pero estaba preciosa.

Te ves hermosa.-Dijo Alice sonriendo al igual que Rose.

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
